percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The War of Monsters: Darkening Sky
Book 1: Darkening Sky Prolouge The ruins of Mount Othyrs smoldered with black mist and dust flying around it. Surrounding the mountain was the entire 12th legion. After the war with the Giants, Reyna had ordered the mountain, along with mount Tam, to be guarded, in case the Titans tried to return once more. However for days, a strange light had bathed the Titan stronghold and had been increasingly brightening. The guards had reported this to Reyna and Jason, and the Praetors had come to investigate for themselves. Reyna looked around the Titan fortress, taking in her surroundings. Rubble surrounded her and her legion, for the fortress had been destroyed when Jason killed Krios the Titan. The sky was growing increasingly dark, and fierce clouds had gathered apon the mountain. "Jason, we've stood here for an hour! Nothing has happened, it must just be a trick of the light or something." she said. "You're probably right Reyna, this is a waste of time. Guards! Get back into your positions. Legion! Back to camp!" Jason shouted. But just as Reyna and Jason turned their backs, a deafening explosion rocked across the mountain, scattering rubble across the surrounding land. Jason ducked as a Oceanus statue's head came flying above him. "Brace for debree!" Reyna yelled. The legion ducked behind their shields and mostly everyone survived the rubble. Suddenly, the whole mountain was glowing with golden light, and Reyna stared at the source in dismay and terror. Sitting, perfectly unharmed in the middle of the mountain, was a large, golden coffin. Suddenly, the air filled with strange whispers and a strong wind buffeted the mountain. The coffin melted, and a swirl of clouds came out of where the coffin once stood. The last thing Reyna saw was a giant portal erupting out of the sky and swallowing her and her legion up, before she disintigrated. Prolouge part 2 Zeus sat apon his throne, brooding as he normally did on rainy days. The day was eventless, just as they always had been since the Giant War. Today was just the usual, the odd hero asking for a quest, claiming a daughter, nothing special. Hermes raced into the room, straight into Ares' throne. He got up and stood nervously in front of Zeus. Clearly, something was wrong or Hermes would have observed the formalities and not ran his head into a throne. "Report" Zeus said. "My lord, Atlas has escaped his prison, and is flying straight toward New York" Hermes said. "Very well, call together the council, we are more than a match for him," Zeus ordered "I don't know why the Romans didn't deal with this." "The Romans, I'm afraid, were nowhere to be found, their camp was untouched, but they vanished. As for the council, all the other council members are dealing with many other attacks by monsters across the United States. They seem to be organized, but all the other titans, the giants and the other leaders are still imprisoned." "But wait, how did Atlas escape in the first place? Who is holding the sky?" asked Zeus. "The sky's weight no longer presses down on Earth, it simply, stopped." "Hermes, even I, lord of the sky, cannot do such a thing. It is simply not possible-- unless..." There was a BOOM as Atlas crashed into Olympus, sending buildings flying. Satyrs, minor gods and nature spirits took one look at Atlas, and fled. Behind Atlas, a hoard of monsters followed with roars and shrieks, suspended by the titan's magic. "Go," Zeus shouted to Hermes "warn the campers, tell them to come here immediately. I'll deal with Atlas and the monsters. Zeus raised his arms, and Ares' men sprang up out of the ground, ready for battle and to pay off their tribute. They charged at the monster horde with glee and battle anger. Zeus yelled "For Olympus!" and charged. Part 1 (Percy's POV): The Beginning Note: This part is shorter than the others because I needed a few preliminary chapters that didn't really fit in the prolouge. Chapter 1: I Go to a Beauty Salon I was exausted. Annabeth and I had been chasing around Medusa forever. Ever since the rift appeared and we were sent to take care of any monsters coming out of it, Medusa had been running around New York causing accident after accident that we, unfortunately, had to deal with. She faded a long time ago, so don't ask me why she's running down broadway turning it into a statue gallery. We ran after her, passing a the awestruck mortals. I guess they were shocked, seeing a teenager with a sword running after an old lady who turned people to stone. Finally, after about 10 minutes, we cornered her into an alley, and raised our weapons. As we charged, she tried to petrify us, but just in time, I cut of one of the snakes in her hair. She howled in pain, and smashed the wall to her right, breaking it to bits. I swung my sword, Riptide, at her, but she doged. Annabeth yelled something and then dived straight for Medusa, knocking her over, saving the bewildered occupants of the building from becoming rocks. I looked around and realized where we were. The nail polish, stylists, hair driers and lipstick gave it away, Nyx's beauty salon. It was a hot spot for aphrodite kids, and that's why there was a dagger sticking out of medusa's chest. Green slime flowed from the wound but Medusa didn't die, instead she turned around, and petrified Drew on the spot. I surged forward, sliced of her arm and pushed her back into the row of nail polish bottles covering her in sticky nail polish. Medusa shrieked in pain, and then sprouted wings, just as her sisters had, and flew of, back toward the rift. Annabeth said "We can't leave Drew here, I'll take her back to camp and wipe the mortal's minds." So I took off after Medusa, who was waiting for me at the rift. The rift had popped up out of nowhere this morning, and a bunch of supposedly faded monsters popped out of it, Medusa and the Minotaur to name but a few. Where the Minotaur was, I had no idea. Medusa yelled "You fool! Now its your turn to fade!!" and lunged for me. I sidestepped and caught a glimpse of the Minotaur heading our way with a beef patty in his hand, and ketchup all over his mouth. You can guess where he went. I grabbed Medusa by the hair and pulled on the hissing snake heads till her eyes glowed green, and petrified the Minotaur. One of the snakes sank its teeth into my thumb, and I felt as much pain as when that pit scorpion bit me. My hand screaming in pain, I pushed Medusa back to the rift, aiming to trap her in it again. She narrowly missed, and got up next to the rift hissing and ready to petrify me. "You will die Perseus Jackson!! Perhaps you will not suffer in the void, but the fields of Punishment should do just as well!!" I remembered that Hades still had a grudge against me, so my chances of "fair judgement" were pretty low. I couldn't move at all, as the poison had rendered me paralized. I couldn't even close my eyes. From what I heard in monster fighting class at Camp, the poison wouldn't kill me, but Medusa's glowing eyes sure would. Her eyes started to glow green and I braced myself to die. Just when I thought it was over, a hand shot out of the rift and pulled the dagger out of Medusa. She howled in pain, but stopped when the dagger cut her head cleanly off her shoulders. She disintigrated into a pile of sand and a huge giant stomped out of the rift. "Gyges! We could have interogated her!" said a voice coming out from the rift, as its owner climed out of the rift. "Blah, blah, blah. You turned so soft after the Titan War, Cottus." The giants then turned to face me and I noticed something odd about them. They each had exactly 100 hands waving about and playing rock paper scissors with each other. They were Briares' brothers, the Hundred Handed Ones. Chapter 2: We Stop An Invasion To make a long story short, once I mentioned Briares, I was an ally and not food. The two Hundred Handed Ones explained that the rift connected a dimension that faded creatures were banished to, known as the Land of the Faded and that it took a lot of power to open a rift like that. Suddenly, I had the feeling I was being watched from above, and looked up to see a few clouds that looked suspicsiously like eyes fading. When I looked down again, and the rift was gone. I picked up Medusa's head, dripping with slime, and we hunted down the rest of the monsters from the rift and petrified them. When we got back to camp, I gave the Hundred Handed Ones permission to enter camp As we crossed the barrier into Camp, I knew something was wrong. Hermes was talking to Chiron and the campers and had a worried expression on his face. From the bits and pieces I could catch, I found out that Atlas was free, and was attacking Olympus. Chiron then blew his horn and called the rest of my campmates into a group. Chiron turned around and noticed me. "Ah good, Percy your back. It seems that Zeus is in trouble, Atlas has an army of monsters and is attacking Olympus. The other gods are defending the mortals from various other monster attacks around the US. It is time to prove ourselves once again campers! To Olympus!" he yelled. He gave Cottus and Gyges a funny look, but then it changed to a knowing smile. My demigod friends cheered, Annabeth among them.They gave a few akward glances toward the Hundred Handed Ones, but otherwise kept silent. Hermes created a portal to Olympus, I guess being the god of travel, he can do stuff like that. We all climbed in and found ourselves in the middle of a battle scene. Skeletons littered the pathway, probably Ares' tributees. Zeus was at the far end of the pathway swarmed with monsters, but they weren't attacking him. Instead, they circled him, egging on Atlas as he dueled with Zeus. At the near end of the pathway, we saw Briares and a few skeletons fighting another hoard of monsters. And yet another bunch of monsters fought my half-brother Tyson and his cyclops battalion. Gyges and Cottus immediately ran over to help their brother, and together pummeled the monsters with rocks. My campmates attacked the circle of monsters around Zeus and Atlas, scattering them. Without thinking (I do that alot) I rushed over to the duel, which luckily, Zeus was winning. He was on top of Atlas, who was lying on the ground, trying to strangle Zeus. Suddenly, it was as if the entire sky had shook. Olympus rocked like there was an earthquake, and a giant hand made of clouds shot out of the sky and grabbed Zeus, dragging him of into oblivion. Chapter 3: We Face an Old Enemy I charged at Atlas drawing riptide and preparing to chop him to bits. As you probably guessed, that wasn't the best plan. Atlas yelled, letting out a wave of force, sending me crashing into the wreckage of a building. He turned around and looked at me with hatred. "You!! I was nearly free, and then you trapped me under the sky again! I will make you pay!!!" Atlas screamed. He lunged at me and I side stepped, thinking he would run smack into the building. But instead, he simply bounced of like rubber, looking completely unharmed. He laughed so loudly that the ground shook. "Last time you faced me, I was weak from millenia of being under the sky. But this time, I am at full strength! Nothing will save you!" Atlas thumped the ground with his fist, and I went flying toward my demigod friends. Luckily, Annabeth caught me, and stopped me from cracking my head open. "What would you do without me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said. "I would probably have died half a million times," I admitted, "he's throwing me around like a rag doll, how do I beat him?" "We'll take him together" Annabeth said as she put a hand on my shoulder. She helped me up and along with an apollo camper, and an hermes camper, we ran toward Atlas. Annabeth and I ran to occupy him at the short range, while the ares camper stopped a dracene that was coming toward us. The apollo camper shot arrows at Atlas, but they bouced off of him like a beach ball. He kicked Annabeth away, and head butted me so hard, he almost shattered my skull. I fell back, my ears ringing. The apollo camper drew another arrow, but this one was different. It had an orange glow around it, the blessing of apollo. He released it, and we heard a shattering sound around Atlas. He screamed curses, ones that would get me kicked out of every school in the country. I ran at him sword drawn, but suddenly, he wasn't there. It was like he dissapeared. Suddenly, he appeared behind me, and grabbed me by the neck. I thought I was doomed, but then I noticed a freshwater spring to my right, and shaped the water into a fist that punched Atlas, knocking him away from me. I looked back at where Annabeth was. She was knocked out in the wreckage. The apollo kid shot an arrow at Atlas, this time with no orange glow. The arrow would have hit its mark, but then Atlas disintigrated, and the arrow struck a tehkline instead. Atlas reappeared beside Annabeth and said "Ladies first!" and laughed maniacly. He raised his foot to crush her, but he was blasted with a ball of blue fire. Hermes raised his staff, and plunged into Atlas's left arm, disintegrating it. The apollo kid dreaw another orange glowing arrow, and fired it, disintegrating Atlas' right arm. Hermes made a portal straight to Tartarus. He changed his staff into a sword and cut off the Atlas' head. Atlas' body disintigrated, and his roaring head flew into the portal, carrying Atlas' escence with it. Part 2 (Julius POV): A New War Chapter 4: I Wreck Field Day My day didn't actually start that badly. I mean, Field Day was like, the one day in the whole school year, where I didn't have any homework, got to play sports all day, and didn't get made fun of for being dumb. While we were doing the obstacle course, these strange men just seemed to appear out of nowhere. The teachers acted as if they didn't even see them. The tallest one muttered "He is the one. Kill him now, and end the war today itself." With those words, he pointed at the sky, and fireballs started raining from the sky, and the teachers and other kids screamed and ran for their lives. I tried to run too, but a wall of fire erupted all around me. I thought I was dead, but then I saw something fall out of the sky, a bow and a sheath of arrows. I picked it up and by pure instinct, knew how to use it. Don't ask me how I knew, I've never tried archery before. I shot an arrow at the flames, and they dissipated. The tall man snapped his fingers, and a chariot appeared, and he started to glow. I ran as fast as I could, not even knowing where I was going. Police and army viechles zoomed past me, but were blown aside by the fiery guy. His two buddies were already running after me, with the glowing guy catching up on his chariot. The wierd glowy guy in the chariot was roaring my name, and riding after me with a sword. He was followed by his friend with the ram horns, and the spear dude. My school exploded behind me, luckily after it was evacuvated. A half melted tank smoldered on my right, and on my left was a police car with a dozen spears in it. As you can see, my situation, was well, suckish.